


The Tales of WolfClown

by kitsu_yaminari



Category: Werewolf Game - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsu_yaminari/pseuds/kitsu_yaminari
Summary: This... won’t make any sense if you aren’t part of a specific group chat. This whole thing is an inside joke filled with random one shots of some stories from the werewolf game.
Relationships: Teegan Lee/Kanaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Tales of WolfClown

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would write this

The night seemed peaceful for almost every villager of WolfClown. Almost. For Kanaya, the whole world was falling apart. 

“Teegan…” Kanaya gave them a liquid stare, flooding with disbelief and panic.  _ How? How could this happen?  _ Kanaya thought to themselves. “Wow, I’m almost amazed. I mean, you’re a werewolf? If anything, I was sure you would be an arsonist. You did always have an affinity for fire...” Kanaya laughed cheerfully, which, in the span of three seconds, morphed into a hideous, choked sob. Teegan didn’t find it funny.

“Kanaya…” Teegan called out, but the other could do nothing but stare at their feet, praying to Asahi-san, or any other higher body, to disprove their fears.

“Shoot me then, Kanaya,” Teegan requested. 

“No.” Kanaya immediately retorted, fully knowing what had to be done but refusing to do it anyways. 

“It’s your job as the gunner! All your friends, everyone you care about in the village, don’t you need to save them?!” Teegan raised their voice, fueled with frustration. _ Don’t say it. Please. Don’t…  _ Teegan thought.  _ Don’t say that you care-- _

“I care about you too.”

Teegan, for once, was speechless. What could they say anyway? There was nothing to be said. 

“I’m sorry Teegan, but I can’t do it. I can’t kill you. Please, just this once… let me be selfish. Let me put everyone in the village at risk. Let me spend my last moments with you. As... as long as it’s with you… it’s okay.” Kanaya said with weeping eyes. They were mourning, not for the loss of their life, but for the loss of their lover. The loss of their world. 

However, Teegan was the one to pity in this unfortunate dilemma. It is the poison of the werewolf, the curse that they must kill whoever they find at night if they are physically able to. With no choice, Teegan sobbed as they mauled their poor, amputated lover to bits of their once lively body. 

Teegan, still in shock, had decided to throw the remnants of the corpse into a nearby fountain. But something was different. The fountain glowed softly with the moonlight reflecting off the once pristine water. The water quickly turned a dark maroon, ruining the serene, undisturbed light. The fountain was disgusting, and reeked of death. 

Teegan’s vision started to blur with tears, glistening amongst the moonlight as their vision started going white. The only thing that caught their eyes was the bright, lime green, shotgun Kanaya had with them. It was still loaded with two silver bullets, which Kanaya had been too kind to use on anyone. It was an easy choice for Teegan to make. 

The villagers had survived and won, letting the maroon, disgusting, death reeking fountain as is. The two were simply unfit for love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really ooc and cringe but I had nothing better to do lmao


End file.
